Cavern of The Fear
Cavern of The Fear is a fantasy novel written by Emily Rodda. It is the first book in the second series known as Deltora Quest 2 or Deltora Shadowlands, and it is the ninth book in the overall Deltora Quest series. Book description Original description "The Shadow Lord's evil tyranny over Deltora has ended. He and the creatures of his sorcery have been driven back across the mountains. But thousands of Deltorans are still enslaved in the Shadowlands, the Enemy's own terrifying and mysterious domain. To rescue them, Lief, Barda and Jasmine, heroes of the quest for the Belt of Deltora, must find a weapon powerful enough to combat the Shadow Lord's magic on his own ground. According to legend, the only thing the Shadow Lord fears is the fabled Pirran Pipe. But does the mysterious Pipe still exist? And if it does, what dangers will the companions have to face to find it?" Plot The novel begins with Josef writing about the state of Deltora after the defeat of the Shadow Lord. He mentions that although Deltorans are now free, many others are still trapped in the Shadowlands, suffering, but Lief refuses to take action against the Shadow Lord. Josef longs to return to the palace so he can tell the King of the Annals and the story of the Pirran Pipe, the one thing that may help him free the slaves. In his chamber in the palace, Lief retires near dawn after a long night of doing unknown business. Because the Ruby and the Emerald are pale and dull, Lief realises danger is present. He hears a small sound coming from near his pillow, and slits open the pillow to find a Plains scorpion. Alarmed, Lief cries out and smashes the scorpion. His shouts bring Doom and Jasmine to his door. Lief assures them that he is all right and tells them of his near encounter. Although his friends are still worried about him, Lief convinces them to leave and let him sleep, as the danger has passed. Doom leaves, but Jasmine demands to know where Lief has been all night. Lief refuses to tell her, and Jasmine leaves in a huff. Fuming at Lief's secrecy, Jasmine goes outside, and finds Barda has returned from Noradz, where he had gone to free the people from the tyrannical rule of the Ra-Kacharz. She is horrified to learn Barda brings terrible tidings - the people of Noradz have been taken to the Shadowlands as slaves. During the following meeting Jasmine insists that Lief march to the Shadowlands to free the slaves. She is only further incensed when Lief refuses, claiming that they cannot do so until they have a magic that can combat the Shadow Lord in his own domain. Lief then announces his intention to leave for Tora with Doom the following morning. Jasmine is appalled, and does not understand why Lief should go when the people need him in Del. She accuses Lief of running away, before storming off. Dejected, Lief realises that Jasmine does not understand why he must go to Tora, and longs to tell her the truth. Doom stops him, telling the young king that the unknown task they are undertaking must remain a secret. Jasmine runs to the great hall for solitude, only to find it occupied by Jinks and Glock gambling over their fighting spiders, Flash and Fury. In the following conversation, Glock complains of Lief's decision to flee to Tora rather than invade the Shadowlands and free his people. Jinks claims, to Jasmine's surprise, that Lief is going to Tora to find a bride. At first she refuses to believe it, for Lief is too young to be married, but Jinks' proof is convincing. Jinks says he discovered from 'a secret source' that Lief has been reading the family trees of the noble houses of Tora in secret, and that even Jasmine's own father has been helping Lief procure palace gems for the Toran bride. Feeling shocked and betrayed, Jasmine leaves. Characters *Lief *Doom (Jarred) *Jasmine *Kree *Filli *Sharn *Barda *Glock, of the Jalis *Jinks, former acrobat of the Palace *Flash *Fury *Faith *Marilen of Tora *Zeean of Tora *Josef, the Palace librarian *Ranesh, Josef's apprentice *The Granous *Clef of Plume *Azan of Plume *Worron of Plume, the Plume Piper *Nols of Plume *The Fear Trivia *Worron refers to seven Plumes who left the underground with their piece of the Pirran Pipe as the Seven Traitors. Their story is told in the ''Tenna Birdsong Tale'' named The Seven Goblins. References Category:Books Category:Deltora Quest 2 Category:Deltora Quest